


Catch A Break

by gottalovev



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When looking for Steve at the beach, Danny meets an interesting little group on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the "Blow It All Up" challenge at stargateland.
> 
> Once again, jaydblu and siluria did wonders to beta this fic when I sent it at the last minute. Thank you so much, girls ♥

The good thing about knowing Steve McGarrett as much as he does now, is that Danny can easily find him even when the big dork doesn't answer his phone. Chin called earlier to say that he'd stumbled on a new lead concerning an armament smuggling operation where the trail had turned cold, and colder over the weeks, and Danny had begrudgedly kissed his Saturday afternoon plans goodbye. Okay, so the plans were mainly a nap and channel surfing, but he'd been looking forward to it. His weeks need some kind of balance, and playing sloth for a day doesn’t even come close to making up for the bursts of insanity thrown at him daily on Team Mayhem. Since Chin hadn't managed to reach Steve, Danny started the rounds.

The first place is, of course, McGarrett's house and Danny prays that he's not about to intrude on Catherine time. Steve is easier to deal with when he's getting laid and Danny loves a gal who knows what she wants and goes for it; it would suck to interrupt a weekend-long sex marathon. Fortunately, the house is empty and the truck is gone too. It's best for all since Danny doesn't want the reminder that his own sex life is practically nonexistent shoved in his face by two beautiful people who had just fucked. Especially since he's more than a little interested to bone one of said people. Or both. He'd totally do both. But to come back to the matter at hand related to finding Steve, the fact his surf board is missing too brings Danny to Ala Moana Park.

Under all the crazy, Steve is a creature of habit. Danny wonders if it was drilled into him by the Navy or if it was already there when he was younger, but Steve walks a surprisingly narrow path with his training regimen, favorite stores, diners, and spots on the beach when he wants to surf bigger waves than the ones in the cove behind his house. From the truck in Ala Moana's parking lot, it only takes two minutes and a call to Steve's phone for Danny to find it nested in a towel and the clothes his partner shed near a tree before jumping in. The only thing to do now is to hope that Steve spots him or decides he'll take a break from playing in the ocean.

Danny's leaning on the tree that thankfully gives a little shade, settling in for the long haul, when he notices a man with a drink in each hand coming back to a little cluster of chairs and towels a few feet away. If the pale skin hadn't given him away instantly, the Denver t-shirt, Hawaiian printed board shorts and a big hat screams tourist loud enough to see from Big Island. He puts down a beading glass that contains one of those frozen Starbucks drinks and starts sipping at the other, frowning as he scans the water.

"Huh, sorry, but I seem to have misplaced my Team?" he says, turning sharp blue eyes Danny's way, which gets his attention.

"Team?" he asks, wondering what kind of team that could be.

"I mean my friends? Maybe you've seen them. There's a pretty guy with stupid black hair." He mimes fingers springing out of his head, then a height a bit taller than himself, before the hand forms curves as it goes down. "A gorgeous woman, I mean, she's smoking hot and should always be in a bikini." Before Danny can open his mouth, the man looks worried and he's off again. "Please don't tell her I just said that, okay? But yeah. She has reddish hair? And then there's another man, real tall and with a head full of dreads? Looks like he could kill you with his pinkie? Not that he'd do that or anything."

God, and people say _he_ never shuts up. If the guy would just stop talking for one second, Danny could tell him that two of his friends are coming over, behind his back. The guy with dreads, there's no mistaking that beast of a man, is walking hand in hand with a short woman that Danny has to agree is something else. She wears a black bikini that can rival Kono's barely there scraps of fabric, but has actual curves that make everyone, and Danny means everyone, follow her with their eyes. _Damn._ He blames the sight for the fact he doesn't manage to find his tongue for a second, which is long enough for the big guy to wink at Danny and put a finger over his lips with a devilish grin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Danny finally answers, intrigued at how this will play out.

The dreaded giant - one hot piece of eye candy too, it has to be said - takes four leaping steps and seizes his friend in a bear hug from behind, blocking his arms. The guy in the hat drops his drink with an oomph, but to Danny's surprise his first instinct is to throw his head back hard and to attempt to crush his attacker's foot with a heel in a textbook self-defense move. The big guy has anticipated it, though, because neither the foot nor the head butt connects. In the second it has taken, the guy has recognized that he'd been had by a friend and boy does that piss him off.

"What the fuck is your problem, do you want me to have a heart attack?" he yells as he's being shaken like a puppy. "Let me go, Ronon! Now!"

Laughing, the Ronon in question lets him fall on the sand again and the guy is still in full rant mode, hands flying and turning redder by the second.

"Why? Why do you do things like that?"

"Relax, McKay." Ronon is smirking, now, obviously not impressed by the wrath.

There's angry gesturing at the ground.

"See? See what you did? I've been dreaming of a Mocha Frappuchino for _years_ you moron! And now it's in the fucking sand, thank you so much."

Frankly, it's like a train wreck and Danny is fascinated. He knows that he can go on rants too and wonders if he provides this much entertainment on a regular basis. If Steve's almost permanent half smirks are to be believed, he's afraid so.

The woman is by her friend's side now and she takes the drink that's still intact near the chair and offers it.

"You can have mine, Rodney," she says, being careful not to smile even if she was grinning earlier when Rodney didn't see her.

"No, Teyla, that one is yours. I had it made with soy milk and caramel, like you love, while mine was _chocolate_ flavored, dammit," he's saying, looking forlornly at the tainted sand at his feet.

Teyla sucks on her straw, making a production of it and it does get Rodney's attention. And Danny's. She then slithers closer, giving the glass to Ronon as she hooks an arm over Rodney's shoulders and plasters herself to his front.

"But you like caramel too, am I correct?" she purrs, and wow, she's dragging Rodney into a long and deliberate caramel flavored kiss.

Danny would have sworn that Teyla was with the Ronon guy, since the laws of hotness generally match people of a similar level of looks with each other - and the way they were holding hands before - but it's apparent that this is not a first kiss. Rodney's hands migrate to her hips, then one slide to her lower back, a finger dipping under the bottom of the bikini, while the other hand trails up her spine, broad and sure. Suddenly Danny's throat is dry because if he hadn't thought much of Rodney at first sight save that he had broad shoulders and nice arms, it's clear that he knows exactly what he's doing and it's turning Teyla liquid. What is for sure is that the kiss does placate Rodney, who's a lot calmer when they break away.

"Okay, yes. Caramel is awesome. But still..." he says as Teyla caresses his cheek and then lets go and starts shaking a towel to arrange it on the sand. Ronon, who had no remorse what so ever drinking from the caramel latte while his friends kissed, gives the half empty glass to Teyla and lays down right next to her.

"I'll buy you another chocolate thing," he tells Rodney. "Plus I'll give you a blowjob."

Okay so Danny's pretty sure he didn't hear that right but Rodney puts both hands over his face and groans as if in pain.

"Oh my god, didn't I explain all about things that can and cannot be said and done in public?"

Ronon looks honestly confused.

"I thought we could tell, now?"

With a put upon sigh, Rodney starts arranging a big parasol to make shade over the chairs.

"The American military changed their policy, yes, but polygamy is still a no go, Ronon."

"Your people are weird," Ronon says before laying his head over his folded arms.

There are so many things that boggle Danny's mind right now that he doesn't know where to start. So obviously the three of them are together together, which wow, lucky guy. But what does the military have to do with it? Sure, the guy named Ronon is the type, save from the hair, but that's about it.

Rodney is now sitting in a large beach chair but definitely not relaxing into it.

"I can't see John. What if he hit his head and drowned?" Rodney asks.

Ronon gets up on his forearms, scans the ocean for a second and points a bit to the right.

"He's fine, see?"

Rodney harrumphs before finally settling in.

"I just don't see the point."

You and me both, Danny thinks, turning his attention back to the ocean himself and cursing that Steve is half merman and hasn't come out yet, either. What's the use in finding where he is if he's still just as unreachable? To pass time, Danny starts fiddling with Steve's phone and rolls his eyes when he easily cracks the password. 5-0, really? It's not that Danny wants to snoop or anything... okay, yes he does, it's too tempting to check what Steve keeps on there. One, he doesn't seem to erase any texts because there is a fuckload of his and he doesn't even text Steve much.

Way more interesting are the pictures: save from the ones that are obviously work related, there are a couple of Mary and a real good one of Catherine, but the rest are all of the team. There's not that many of them, but even that is surprising because Danny can't remember Steve taking a single one. They are all candids, where they are caught unaware and generally smiling: Kono, Chin, both cousins together and one in that tiki bar where Danny's been caught explaining whatever with his hands while Kono is doubled over laughing and Chin is grinning around the mouth of his beer. To Danny's bewilderment there is also several of him alone. Why Steve keeps more than one, he has no idea but some were taken several months ago. Danny smiles fondly when he reaches one where he's got Grace all but comatose in his arms while he looks half way there himself, sprawled in Steve's hammock. He sends it to his own phone and thinks he might even share it with the family, to reassure them he's doing okay here.

Danny sees from the corner of his eye that a man has left the ocean and is walking over with a boogie board under his arm. Even completely wet his hair is starting to stick up and it doesn't take anything else for Danny to understand that it must be the third friend Rodney has been asking about. He's kind of lanky but fit, and as he walks closer and grins dopily at his slumbering friends, Danny remembers that Rodney had described him as "pretty", which is not entirely fair but it is accurate. The guy is gorgeous. He also wears dog tags, which have been knotted so he doesn't loose them in the water that explains the military part of the conversation. Why he didn't leave them with his clothes is more puzzling.

When the man's maybe thirty feet away Ronon looks up, then stretches and lays back down when he's gestured to relax. After planting his boogie board in the sand, the guy - John they had said - carefully walks over. It's only when he slowly takes position over Rodney in the chair, careful not to touch and not to jolt because Rodney seems asleep that Danny realizes this is another prank in motion. Sure enough, John then shakes his head, sending water droplets everywhere that wake Rodney with a start, screeching.

"What? What?" he yells, as he grabs John's upper arms in a vice-like grip.

Proud of himself, John is laughing and laughing, breaking his careful position and crashing down on Rodney.

"It's not funny, not funny at all. Jesus, Sheppard, you're getting me all wet!" Rodney whines though John is not going anywhere. On the contrary.

"If you'd only come swimming with us, I wouldn't have to do this," John says, still smiling wide. "Maybe I like you all wet."

And wow, that's one awful come on but it doesn't seem to be a problem because lo and behold there is now kissing going on, of the deep and wet kind. Danny considers himself a pretty open minded guy, being bisexual himself, but he's got to admit that the idea of what those four have going on is hard to imagine. Rodney closes his arms around John's back and it doesn’t seem like they are about to stop kissing any time soon.

It's Ronon who grabs one of John's ankles and tugs, making them break the kiss.

"We're in public."

John snorts.

"I know that. It's okay."

Rodney passes a hand through John's hair with an expression that shows this is way more than a sex thing before he explains.

"He's been promising blowjobs out loud just after Teyla kissed me, and now you, so at this point I'm just waiting for this guy to call the police and get us arrested for public indecency even if we all kept our clothes on," Rodney says with a nod Danny's way.

John turns to him, frowning, but Danny holds up his hands.

"Not my business. And I'm the police, so you're safe, but the PDAs could be a tiny bit less explicit just in case," he suggests.

The frown turns into a shit-eating grin and John flips before getting comfortable laying his back against Rodney, who doesn't seem to mind at all to share his chair.

"Thanks. We'll try to keep our hands to ourselves. It's just... honeymoon, you know?" John says, lacing his fingers with Rodney's and showing off wide silver rings on their left hands.

Danny can't help but look down at Ronon on the towel, who has put a hand back on John's ankle: he has a ring, too. Shit. He'd bet Teyla has her own and Rodney was not kidding with the polygamy thing. Danny's eyebrows rise on their own power.

"Congratulations," Danny manages to say, hoping they know what the fuck they're doing because his marriage fell apart spectacularly with only two people involved, he cannot even think of all the ways it could go wrong with four. Or more? There can't be more, right?

"Thanks," John says, putting on aviators and that's when Danny's phone ring.

It's Chin.

"Hey," Danny greets.

"Did you find Steve?"

Danny checks but nope, no Steve coming out of the ocean. He toes the shorts and t-shirt on the ground.

"Sort of, I found his stuff but he's still frolicking with the fishes. What about Kono?"

"She's on her way. I'm having Wilkie brought back in, by the time you get Steve he should be ready for questioning," Chin says.

"Great. Good job, man, I call you as soon as we're on our way."

"Roger that. Later." Chin cuts the call and Danny pockets his phone, sighing, and wonders if he should maybe bribe a kid to find Steve among the surfers and bring him back. Once or twice he was pretty sure he'd spotted him, but the waves are strong and he'd lost the sighting immediately.

He waits another fifteen minutes and is really starting to be annoyed when he _finally_ sees Steve coming up the beach with his monster of a board: the thing is over 9 feet tall, for crying out loud. Frankly, most of Danny's bad mood vanishes at the sight of McGarrett, tanned and wet, embodying some sort of tattooed ocean god. There's absolutely no doubt that he's the prettiest of them all, especially when Steve literally beams when he spots him near the tree; Danny finds himself smiling back, heart hammering in his chest. He's got it bad.

"Danno!" Steve says, delighted. "Are you here with Grace?"

Danny makes a production of showing off his outfit, from the slacks and shirt to the tie.

"Does this look like beach attire to you? And do you see the light of my life building sandcastles anywhere close?" Steve laughs and Danny throws him his towel. "No, duty knows no day off, or so it seems. We've got to head in."

"I'll be dammed," comes from behind Danny and he turns to see that John has pushed his sunglasses up on his head and is staring at Steve. "McGarrett?"

Steve looks towards the voice and his eyes go round.

"Shep!" He suddenly looks overjoyed and Danny feels the same burst of annoyance that flared when Nick Taylor showed up all those months ago. He watches how Sheppard slinks up and comes over to fist bump Steve, managing somehow to avoid the full body hug that Danny is sure Steve was aiming at him.

"Wow, long time no see!" Steve says and his eyes go down to the dog tags then up to John's face. "Still flying?"

"For sure," John says with a smile. A pilot? Yeah, Danny must agree it fits.

"That's great! I, huh..." Steve suddenly stammers, sobering up. "Sorry about Mitch and Dex."

John's eyes dart away, and he goes a bit tense though he smiles back at Steve after a second.

"Thanks. But that's long past. What about you? Still a squid?"

"Always," Steve says with a wink. "Though I'm in the reserves now, and leading a Special Task Force for the governor."

As if it reminds him of his manners, Steve gestures for Danny to come closer.

"Speaking of, this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams. Major John Sheppard, US Air Force," he introduces.

"Pleasure." Danny nods.

"Colonel, in fact," John corrects with a sly smile and shaking Danny's hand firmly.

"Congrats!" Steve says, pleased.

"Don't look so surprised!" John teases.

Steve laughs.

"It's well deserved, I'm just surprised that you found COs ready to acknowledge it."

"Not everyone is a perfect little soldier like you, McGarrett. But they eventually saw the light." Sheppard turns and inclines his head towards his friends, spouses, what the fuck ever. "I'm on leave with my Team," he says, and here it is again, the Team thing. Danny wonders if it's the euphemism they use to describe their arrangement or if they really work together.

Steve looks over curiously but that's when Danny's phone rings again. Chin, of course.

"I got him," Danny says without preamble.

"Somehow Wilkie started singing after 10 minutes alone with Kono. According to him there's a transfer going on in less than one hour," Chin says. "I'm gunning for a speedy warrant."

"Do what you can but we can't take any chances, we'll head there right now. Where exactly?"

Steve is listening intently, probably plotting to take the phone right out of his hands. He's getting dressed as fast as he can, for sure.

"Hawaii Kai Docks, we'll meet you there."

"Fine. Call S.W.A.T., we can't drop this one." It's probably Steve's call, but Danny's sure he'd make the same.

"On that."

As soon as Danny pushes the end button, Steve's looming, as if it will get him answers faster.

"What's happening?"

"Armament deal, Chin found a lead and Kono got Wilkie to talk. There's a supposed transfer down at the Hawaii Kai Docks in one hour," Danny explains.

"We can go directly, I've got some Kevlar in my truck," Steve says, probably planning to take everyone down himself.

Danny shakes his head and sighs.

"Of course you do."

John snorts.

"Of course. Well you go and save the day, then." He points back to his friends and grins. "I, for one, am on vacation."

And probably will be having hot monkey sex with lots of people real soon, Danny's treacherous mind supplies.

Steve grins and fist bumps Sheppard again.

"It was great seeing you again Shep. I wish we had time to catch up," Steve says.

John winks.

"Yeah, same here. Not much I can say though, you know how it is. Nice meeting you, Danny," he says. "And be safe, Puppy, remember you're not Superman."

Puppy? Puppy? Oh my god, Danny thinks, that's golden. Steve McGarrett actually _blushes_ and his face contorts in a wounded expression that makes John grin again. The temptation to grill Steve right here and now is tempting, but the guy is already embarrassed enough as it is. Not that Steve will live this down, ever, but Danny shows some mercy. In public.

"Thank you. I keep telling him that he's not some kind of invincible super ninja. But does my opinion, as his partner and furthermost excellent police officer count? Does he ever listen to me? No he doesn't," Danny rants, complete with hands gestures and John smiles at him again, this one reaching his eyes for some reason.

"You keep telling him, then," John says, as if it's really important, which thank you very much. Danny is learning to appreciate the guy.

"Please don't encourage The Rants." Capitalized, Danny hears it clearly in Steve's tone. While he's rolling his eyes, Steve is visibly relieved the Puppy issue was dropped. For now.

"Come on, let's go Hot Shot," Danny says, waving at John and his friends. "You guys have a nice vacation."

John puts his shades back on.

"Thanks."

"Have fun," adds Steve and yeah, he has no idea.

John's already going to his little beach camp, and when Danny turns around to look before they get in the parking lot, he's straddling Teyla's thighs and slathering sunscreen on her back. Lucky dog.

***

It’s not the time to pry while Steve gears up with what's in the bed of his truck . Neither is it when Steve gets Chin on the phone to repeat everything Danny already told him. Danny even manages to wait while Steve is navigating the little streets, though it takes a Herculean effort. The up side is that Steve seems to relax a fraction, maybe even hopes he's in the clear. Does he really think Danny has forgotten what he just heard? When they're speeding - of course - down the highway going to the docks is the perfect time, though.

"Okay. So Smooth Dog, while ridiculous..." Steve honest to god whines, when Danny starts talking. "Shush, come on, do you know me at all? You thought I would not ask about this?"

Steve's grip on the steering wheel is so tight his knuckles are white.

"Danny..."

Is Steve McGarrett really trying the menacing voice, all low and growly, on him? It makes Danny start to laugh.

"So, as I was saying, Smooth Dog I can almost understand, with all of the posturing that goes on with you military people. It doesn't make it _better_ , mind you, but still."

"Could you just let it go? Please?" That's not playing fair, because said Puppy is turning the big innocent eyes on him. Danny's got a soft spot for them, and he knows it.

"Is that why? You used the puppy eyes on him too? I'll make you a deal. I will keep this... this gem to myself, for my own private use, if you explain to me how it came to be. I'm that curious." It's a good offer, Danny thinks.

If he didn't have to drive right now, Danny's pretty sure that Steve would cross his arms over his chest and pout. He has to settle for the pout.

"It's nothing."

"Sounds like something to me!" Danny says, savoring the triumph. He bets that Steve is too afraid he'll disclose this information to Chin and Kono. Or... He opens his phone and bluffs going through his contacts. "Hey, I think I have Mary's number somewhere..."

The truck almost swerves into the other lane when Steve throws his arm out, trying to get to the phone.

"No! Danny!" That's almost panic in his tone, and Steve's eyes are so big Danny can see the white all around the irises. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to die. I can be magnanimous, for a good price. This story is a good price. Spill."

Steve hits the steering wheel, but he looks as distressed as he's embarrassed, blushing furiously. Danny _almost_ takes pity.

"Fucking Sheppard, god. I can't believe I was happy to see him." Steve sighs loudly. "Okay, so. I've met him, well I can't say where, but I was just out of SEALS training and we were in joined OPs."

"He's a bit older, right?"

"Yeah, he was captain at the time, and he flew the real touchy missions. You have to understand that Shep is like... he can fly anything. And not just fly, he's really fucking great, the best pilot I've ever known." As he talks, Steve gets animated with real admiration and it sends all sorts of _feelings_ through Danny. Not good ones.

"I sense a tad of hero worship from you, young Padawan," Danny says.

If possible, Steve blushes even more.

"Sort of, that's just the thing. I'd just gotten the Smooth Dog nick-"

"Speaking of," Danny interrupts.

Steve turns to him, a menacing index finger up in the air and scowling.

"No, that's not the deal we have, Danny. Don't try fishing for that one. You want me to finish or what?"

Danny mimes zipping his mouth and rolls his hand for him to go on.

"As if," Steve snorts. But he's back at watching the road, straight ahead, hands at ten and two. "So everyone likes Shep, even if he's one crazy motherfucker..."

"Whoa, coming from you, I don't know what to think!" It's kind of scary, in fact.

"Will you just shut up? So he's got these two best buds, right, Mitch and Dex." Danny remembers Steve's condolences on the beach and winces inwardly. "We'd go out sometimes and one night Mitch joked that I wasn't as smooth as everyone said but that I sure liked to follow Shep around like a puppy." The last bit is almost mumbled, quiet, and damn. it's at the same time one of the most hilarious things Danny's ever heard, while he wants to punch those guys in the face for hurting Steve's feelings.

"Shit, I suppose it spread like wildfire," Danny says, sympathetic. He's been the target of jokes about his height all his life, he knows how much it can suck.

"No, no, in fact Shep looked as embarrassed as I was, and he made them promise to never call me that again. If they did it was behind my back, but it never got around, thank god."

Danny's opinion of John rises at that.

"So earlier..."

"First time I've heard it since then. But frankly? It was one time too many."

Danny hits Steve's arm lightly with the back of his hand.

"It's not nearly as funny as I thought it would be. I am very disappointed. Don't worry, I promised and your secret is safe with me."

Steve takes a deep breath and he does seem to relax a fraction, almost smiles too.

"I was young, he was cool, they were maybe not entirely wrong," Steve admits.

Danny scoffs, hit by a wave of jealousy. He looks out of his window, haunted by the vision of a wide-eyed young Steve who wanted to be friends with the ultra smooth pilot and followed him around.

"He does seem to have it all, doesn't he? Looks, charm, talent. I hate people like that," he mocks because he's got an annoying example sitting right next to him.

A look sideways makes Danny gape because Steve's kind of unfocused, traipsing down memory lane, biting his lip. Danny has seen that look before on people thinking of...

"Oh my god, you had a crush on the guy!"

"No!" Steve says, though it's strangled and if possible he turns even _redder_.

"You did!" But how is that even possible? Steve's straight, right? Danny tries to squish the hope that wants to awaken at that, telling himself sternly that Steve was young, impressionable, and it was just hero worship taking a special turn that one time. But Sheppard is a warm blooded man that does like dick, of that Danny has proof, and he's back at resenting the guy. "Did you ever do something about it?"

"Danny!" Steve exclaims, shocked. "No! It wasn't like that! He was married for crying out loud."

As if it's a problem for some guys, especially far away from home and in dangerous situations.

"Oh, Sheppard seems to like marriage alright," Danny says with a snort.

"What are you talking about?"

Steve is throwing him puzzled looks and Danny sighs.

"You saw that guy on the beach, in the chair?" Steve nods. "Well a bit before you arrived they were making out, and then John told me they were on their honeymoon."

There's no other way to describe it: Steve's jaw drops.

"Shep is gay?"

Danny brings a hand up, amused at how Steve's blinking, processing this new information. He has other news for him.

"Wait wait wait, you didn't hear it all. The guy in the chair, Rodney? Well earlier when Sheppard was in the water I saw him kissing the woman. I'm talking about serious shit here, not a peck on the cheek."

Steve scowls.

"He's cheating on Shep on their honeymoon?" He obviously would like to turn the truck around and beat Rodney to a pulp, by the look of it. Danny laughs, because the rest will probably freeze poor Steve's brain.

"Not exactly: the honeymoon is not just John and Rodney. It's John and Rodney and Teyla AND Ronon. The four of them."

It does render Steve speechless for a moment, while he opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish and throws Danny wounded looks. Offended that he'd talk about his friend like that.

"I'm not lying to you! I swear it's true. I distinctly heard Rodney mentioning polygamy, I saw them making out with each other and offer sexual favors, and they have rings, Steven. Rings. John showed me his and Rodney's, and Ronon had the exact same one."

"That's..." It seems that Steve didn't quite find his tongue back as he shakes his head.

"Fucked up? Whatever. They're all consenting adults. Hey, he likes dick and pussy? More power to him. That's not a problem."

"Of course it's not a problem," Steve says, to Danny's relief because crush on the guy or not, he wouldn't take it well if he learned Steve was homophobic.

"Well that's good, because I do too." The two seconds of silence that follow - Danny stunned even himself, this coming out was not planned at all - are excruciatingly awkward and never in his life has Danny been more glad for cell phones than when his rings, saving him.

***

It's been four days since his impromptu confession and they've been really careful to Not Talk About It. Steve plays it as if he didn't hear anything and Danny as if he didn't say anything; they just need a monkey that puts hands over his eyes and they'll be a complete set. The Not Talking About It goes as far as not mentioning Sheppard and his friends again, because it's a slippery slope. Anyway, with the bust of the armament smuggling operation and the paperwork that resulted (how Steve and Kono can do so much property damage every time must be some kind of a twisted gift) and a couple of other cases, they've been plenty busy.

If they Not Talk About It, at least the rest is basically the same. Steve doesn't avoid him, or stand noticeably further away on purpose, which is a relief. The banter is alive and well, and Danny thinks that they'll survive this. Plus it's freeing, because Danny doesn't like secrets, not to the people close to him and it was high time that this one came into the open. He doesn't start ogling men more, it's not his way, but if one day it happens he knows it won't be a problem.

A new case just came in and they're around the table as Chin gives them the details.

"57 hours ago, there was a high profile kidnapping at the Hawaii Prince Hotel Waikiki. The victim is Doctor Rodney McKay, an astrophysicist."

Danny perks up at the name and yes, that's definitely the guy from the beach. He throws a look Steve's way, but it seems he didn't make the connection. It's true they haven't met, though; Rodney was dozing as they talked with Sheppard.

"Shit," Danny can't help but say.

"You know him?" Kono asks, curious.

"Yeah." Danny turns to Steve. "It's one of your buddy Shep's... friends. The one with the hat?"

Steve's face changes.

"Really? Why are we only hearing about this now?" Steve asks Chin.

"The Air Force just notified us, they want all eyes available on the case -"

As he speaks, two men in dress blues enter the office. Steve immediately straightens up and Danny can't help but notice the stars on the guy with a head full of white hair too. It's the shorter one, carrying a briefcase, who makes the introductions.

"We're sorry to arrive unannounced. I'm Major Paul Davis and this is Lieutenant-General Jack O'Neill."

"Sirs," Steve says, saluting, which the two men do in return. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, leader of Five-O, and this is my team: Officer Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly and Detective Danny Williams."

"At ease," O'Neil says, checking them in turn, looking curious. "On our way from Hickam, Davis here briefed me on your Task's force’s, huh, let's say _exploits_ in the last couple of months. I personally asked the Governor to give you this case." He then he points at the screen with McKay. "What I need to know is if you can help me find McKay."

Danny cannot help himself.

"In other words, you used all the resources at your disposal, you looked everywhere for two days but you couldn't find him so now you're desperate for any help at all."

Steve tries to elbow him in the side but O'Neill smirks.

"A gold star for the detective. I was suggested to give a nice little speech about cooperating with the local authorities, you guys knowing the terrain, yadda yadda, but that's about it, yes."

"We'll do everything we can, General," Steve says.

"There are very few details on -" Chin starts but it seems the guy won't be able to finish a sentence again today because they have new visitors barging in.

It's Sheppard, flanked by Ronon and Teyla and he looks murderous. The other two don't look too happy either, now that Danny sees their faces. If Ronon and Teyla could still be mistaken for civilians, John is clad in all black - t-shirt, cargo pants and army boots - and he looks like a vengeful angel, face grim and eyes shooting daggers. The contrast from the beach bum Danny met two days ago is staggering. The only person he sees as he walks into the Five-O offices is the General and he marches right up to him.

"Why hasn't anyone found Rodney yet?" he all but spits and Steve twitches by his side.

O'Neill pokes John in the chest.

"You forget yourself, Sheppard. Calm the fuck down." He doesn't look too happy either and from what Danny knows, the armed forces don't like their men getting in their superiors' faces like that.

John twists away and takes a couple of steps before he puts his two hands over his face and takes a deep breath, before raking his fingers through his hair. When he speaks again it's more subdued.

"I'm sorry. Sir."

O'Neill nods at Teyla and Ronon.

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"I wish it was under better circumstances, General," Teyla says, coming close and putting a hand on O'Neill's shoulder. They touch foreheads, which looks a bit strange. He then shakes Ronon's hand, who grunts a hello.

"I know. Believe me, we're doing everything we can to find McKay."

"We're going to help, too," Steve says and he's the immediate attention of Rodney's friends. Sheppard looks confused at seeing Steve there.

"McGarrett?" It then visibly clicks. "Right, Special Task Force. Thanks, man."

After another round of curt presentations, Danny just wants things to start rolling.

"Look, we really want to find Doctor McKay, but it would help if we knew how the kidnapping happened, why he was taken and what searches were done."

Steve nods, and it seems to settle John a little.

"Yeah, sure," he says. "Sunday night we grabbed a drink at the hotel's lounge. As I was paying the tab, Rodney said he'd go up to his room right away. To check his emails, I'm sure, and since he'd been pretty good with the 'minimum work on vacations' deal, I let him go." And he's scowling again. "I should have known better..."

"Hey." It's Ronon, punching John on the arm. "We all let him go alone. It's as much my fault as it's yours."

It seems Steve is as confused as Danny, because he cuts in.

"Why are you saying that? Were there kidnapping threats?"

Teyla takes the relay.

"Not at all. We could not have known." She's leveling a hard look at Ronon and John while she says that, as if it's an argument she's had several times since the event. It doesn't seem like the look is working.

"Are you kidding me?" John scoffs. " _Everyone_ is always trying to snatch McKay. All the fucking time. And I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Danny makes a time-out motion. "This you'll have to explain, and in detail, but can we come back to the actual facts, now? So he went up before you. How long until you guys followed?"

John sighs.

"Right. Not long, three minutes, tops, but then it took a long time before the fucking elevators reached the lobby."

"There were investigations carried out and 3 elevators were blocked by hitting the emergency button on the 24th floor from 2148 to 2153," Major Davis states.

"That's our floor. Surely by the kidnappers, though at the time I didn't think anything of it, just that it was slow. It's only when we reached the room and it was trashed that we knew something was wrong."

"The door was broken in?"

"No, no infraction on the door itself, but inside a couple of lamps, the chair and a desk had been knocked over. And there was blood..." John's jaw clenches hard.

"Not Rodney," Teyla says, putting a hand on his forearm.

"We didn't know that at the time!"

"So he fought back, got one of the kidnappers," Steve says.

"He used the chair," Ronon says, looking... proud? Danny remembers what had looked like a prank on the beach, when Ronon had caught Rodney from behind and how instinctively McKay had reacted to free himself. Less of a prank, more like training he suddenly thinks. And why a guy like McKay needed to fight back was another burning question.

"The blood turned no matches in available databases." Davis says again. "The couple in the next room overheard something, even though the rooms are fairly sound proof, but they say it didn't last long and they didn't investigate more."

Teyla nods.

"We suppose that the kidnappers overpowered Rodney and drugged him before taking him away."

"If we'd just gotten there sooner..." John mutters, and yeah, Danny knows the type. Must blame himself for shit all the time. "He was gone, no trace."

"Which brings me to why? Why and who would want to take Doctor McKay?" Steve asks.

It's General O'Neill who speaks.

"See, McKay might be one of the most annoying people _ever_..." O'Neill is cut by three glares and Sheppard's outraged "hey!", but he continues. "But he's both annoying and a genius. He knows lots of classified things that interest a lot of people. We won't disclose specific details, but we think an organization we call 'The Trust' is behind it."

"How are we supposed to help find him, if we don't get the information we need?" Chin says. "And who'd want an astrophysicist working on deep space telemetry?"

"I'm here to give you the information you need to know, and help if you need more," Davis says, putting his briefcase on the table. "But first I have non-disclosure agreements for you to sign."

**

Danny knows when he's being bullshitted. Or more exactly, in this case, when he's being fed a watered down version of the real story. He's pretty sure that deep space telemetry - supposedly McKay's specialty - is a cover up, because he can't quite make the link with 'advanced technology of undisclosed origin', about which he'd managed to get a "Oh, you know, weapons, shields, weather control, stuff like that," description from O'Neill. But at least they give them names of people possibly in that shady organization called The Trust, and that gives Chin, Kono and Davis data to work on.

Steve and him, with the help of Sheppard's Team and the General, go over the various searches and operations that have been done since the kidnapping and why the Air Force is convinced that McKay is still on the island somewhere. Danny's got to give it to them: they put a pretty impressive net in place to catch any sight of McKay with tech that would make the Naval Intelligence officer in Catherine weep with envy.

"We knew it would be difficult to find him and that we had to monitor all ways off the Island when Rodney's subcutaneous transmitter was untraceable as soon as we checked for it, only 15 minutes or so in," John says.

Steve looks speculative, tilting his head just so.

"You have subcutaneous transmitters?" When he follows the question by looking at Danny and biting his lip in a thoughtful fashion, Danny puts both hands up as if to ward him off.

"Oh no, no, don't even _think_ that. You will not have us implanted with transmitters or whatever it is you are thinking right now. No way."

Steve pouts.

"But Danno..."

"Do not 'but Danno' me, Steven. If the Air Force wants to have their personnel tagged like pets and they accept that? Their choice. But I still have some modicum of privacy left and I won't be traceable at all time, thank you very much." If he has - fleetingly - thought of doing the same for Grace, Danny is not saying.

John look vaguely amused.

"It proved to be useful many times, I'm just saying. But that it was deactivated means that the kidnappers knew about it, therefore that they're familiar with the SGC practices. Which brings us back to the Trust or firms who worked on classified projects with us."

"Like that time when Wallace snatched McKay and his sister," O'Neill says with a nod.

"His sister?" Danny asks, eyebrow rising.

"Lots less annoying, brilliant too. Runs in the family," O'Neill says with a nod, then turns to Sheppard. "Then you found him through a paper trail, right?"

"Yeah." Ronon sighs. "It was about as exciting as it is now."

John rubs his hands over his face, looking exhausted. He must not have slept in two days judging by the bags under his eyes.

"It's such a pain in the ass. I swear, I'm putting a fucking leash on him from now on."

O'Neill snorts.

"Good luck with that. From my experience, geeks tend to get affronted by such sensible suggestions."

"John, you need to take a break." Teyla says softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. She looks at Steve. "I saw a training room next door, could we use it?"

John tries to shake her off, stubbornly taking a new file even if Danny noticed he's been on the same one for the last 5 minutes, not seeing the content at all.

"If you suggest meditation, Teyla, I swear..."

"Sparring, John. It will do you good."

"Yeah, come on," Ronon chimes in. "I need to hit someone, might as well be you."

It surprises a short laugh out of John, who shrugs and looks at Steve.

"Sure," Steve says. "There's gloves, pads, use whatever you want."

"Thank you, Commander," Teyla says with a slight bow of her head.

"Please call me Steve. Whatever I can do to help, I mean it."

***

Thirty minutes later, the Thai they ordered arrives so Kono goes to retrieve Sheppard and friends. She comes back alone to pop her head through the door and gestures for Chin to come over.

"You gotta see this, cuz," she calls.

It makes Danny curious.

"What's going on?"

"Come and see!" Kono says with a smile, edging back.

They all need the break, anyway, and that's how the lot of them, including Davis and O'Neill, end up watching the fighting in the training room through the glass wall. John and Ronon have taken off their shirts, are barefooted and are circling around Teyla, night sticks in hand. She's got a stick in each hand too and waits for their move in a defensive position. Ronon is the first to lash out, then John, but she holds her ground for a flurry of hits. Then, like a dance that's been practiced countless times, Ronon is the one in the middle, with the other two circling like sharks. They fight in rapid burst, John a little less graceful than his teammates though he's able to hold his own when he's the one attacked. It's impressive as hell. Steve looks absolutely fascinated and his hands open and close as if he'd love to get in the action. Probably true of Kono, too, Danny thinks as he sees the awe on her face. Nothing gets Kono's respect faster than someone who can kick ass. It's O'Neill who breaks the spell, opening the door.

"Hey, kids, the chow is here. Wipe down and come over or I can’t guarantee there will be any left."

"Okay, we're coming," John says, slightly out of breath. "Just a minute."

He walks to Teyla and bows his head, touching forehead to forehead with her like she did as a greeting to O'Neill earlier. Danny can't help but linger and watch as they just stand there, while everyone moves back into the offices. After several seconds, Teyla closes her arms around John in a hug, soon followed by Ronon who throws his long arms around them both, in a three way sweaty bear hug. John visibly sags in the middle and Danny hurries to leave them be, the moment too private to be witnessed by outsiders.

***

It's highly satisfying to see the wonder on Davis' face when Chin sums up what he could find on potential Trust associates in Hawaii in a couple of hours.

"I would never have thought..." he says, scrolling through the possible names."General, we could use someone with this level of skill at Homeworld Command," he tells O'Neill.

"Major?" Steve cuts in, with that smile that makes him look ten kinds of psycho. "Please do not try to poach my Team members, thank you very much."

Before it can go further, Kono's is putting a call through.

"General, there's a Sergeant Harriman on speaker. You can talk, now."

"General?"

"Hey, Walter!" O'Neill exclaims. "Tell me you've got good news for me, not some kind of emergency!"

"Yes, Sir, I do. Though you'd have gotten it two minutes sooner if you'd answer your phone, Sir."

O'Neill pats his pants, and then winces.

"Ooops. You know me and technology; I must have left it somewhere. What's up?"

"I've got Doctor McKay on the line, and we're triangulating his location as we speak."

John jumps up, relieved but manic.

"Is he okay? Put him through!" he orders.

"You heard the man," O'Neill concedes.

There's some crackling and then they get thrown in the middle of a tirade.

"... got it yet? How hard could it be to pick up this frequency, that's what I want to know! Come on, hurry up and get me out of here!"

"Rodney, Rodney, are you alright? Hurt? Safe? Where the fuck are you?" John asks.

"John? John! I'm okay, really, I just want someone to get me right now if that's not too much to ask? I'm in the jungle, and I hate the jungle, you know that! I saw a centipede as big as those on P3X-122, I kid you not. Just lock my position and..."

"Calm down, McKay," O'Neill cuts in, though the tension went down in the room at the rant, which seems reassuring for people who know McKay for some reason if the smiles all around are any indication. "The _General Hammond_ is too far out to get you, I'm sorry to say. We'll have to do the rescue the old fashion way."

"Sir, we've got the position at 4 Quebec Foxtrot Juliet 18174 71973," Harriman's voice pipes in.

"Finally!" McKay exclaims. "Look, I got away from the snake, had to climb up on a ridge for the signal to work on this phone I liberated but I'd appreciate if rescue would come ASAP. The terrain could sustain a chopper landing, even two, there's a plateau. "

Danny's puzzled at the mention of a snake, but he can admire a hostage who mostly rescues himself. This McKay has more depth than he was led believe at first glance.

"Don't move, we're on our way," John says.

"A chopper will leave Wheeler in 3 minutes," Harriman says.

"Thank god! But hurry!"

John turns to the general.

"Request permission to take a chopper onsite, too," he asks, hopeful.

It's obvious that O'Neill doesn't have the heart to resist the pleading eyes.

"Fine," he sighs. "Sergeant, tell the Alpha crew to secure the perimeter and Doctor McKay, and then to wait for Colonel Sheppard."

It's a truly happy smile that breaks out on John's face at that, the first Danny has seen since the beach.

"Thanks! I'm coming Rodney! Hang in there, take cover and please be quiet until the cavalry arrives!"

"I know, I know. Come on, now! Oh and bring some food, I'm starving!" Rodney says.

Ronon laughs and grabs a carton on the table, while the three of them get ready to leave.

"A second chopper is being fueled and sent to Hickam for Colonel Sheppard," Harriman says.

John makes a face.

"Where's that again? From here?"

"I'll drive you guys," Steve says. "We'll take my truck."

They're out the door and by habit Danny follows Steve to the parking lot. He's about to wave them off when Teyla gestures at him to come too as she climbs in the back seat, John having taken shotgun.

"Come, Detective," she says. "There is space."

"Hop on, Danno," Steve shouts, and Danny must admit he's curious to see this through, so he gets in, Ronon squeezing after him. For once Danny could be persuaded to concede Steve's monster of a truck can have some utility, especially the king cab part of it.

Teyla may be quite petite, but Ronon's bulk on his left makes Danny feel like a dwarf, which in turn makes him a bit cranky. It doesn't help that Steve is driving like a maniac even more than usual, zipping through the streets as if he's trying to break some kind of record to get to the Air Force base, throwing Danny right and left into these guys when he takes turns on 2 wheels. It's mortifying.

"Could you please be careful, Steve? It won't do any good for McKay if we _die en route!_ " If Danny's fingers leave imprints permanently grooved in the front seats, he doesn't even want to hear about it.

"Everything is under control," Steve has the nerve to say as he avoids a collision with a truck by a quarter of an inch.

"In what world is driving like a bat out of hell considered under control? I am so very sorry, guys, I'm used to this but please try not to puke in the truck

For a guy who must be used to acrobatics, John looks a little pale and is gripping the 'oh shit' handle pretty tightly. He doesn't say a word until they reach the base's entrance, though, where Steve flashes his badge and Sheppard shouts his rank and name to the MP. They were obviously expected because the gate opens immediately and Steve's speeding towards the air field. They're gestured to a Pave Hawk, which makes John grin.

"Cool, it's been a while!" He turns to Steve. "Whaddaya think, squid, wanna tag along for old time's sake?"

It's like Steve's been offered the best gift ever and he practically bounces on his seat as he comes to an abrupt stop near the chopper.

"Really? We can come?"

"Whoa," Danny says, "what is this 'we' you are speaking of? There's no need for me to go, right?"

But Ronon is pulling on his arm as he gets out of the truck.

"Come on, Williams, you're going to suffer like the rest of us," he says.

"You've got to try flying with Shep once in your life, Danny," Steve is saying with a huge grin, getting in on the act and tugging on Danny's sleeve towards the helicopter.

When Steve wants something Danny is pretty much powerless to refuse, and that's how he finds himself a couple of minutes later zipping through the mountains at low altitude; someone should tell Sheppard that there are no radars to avoid or whatever. Danny has flown with Steve a couple of times but this is different somehow, Sheppard's flying is fluid and precise at the same time. Danny can understand how Steve - who if he'd let go a little sometimes would be whooping like a deranged kid right now, Danny's sure - got fixated on John once upon a time. But joyride or not, John's focused on McKay's coordinates and getting there as fast as he can. The first rescue team confirmed getting on site and securing McKay, and their own ETA is in approximately four minutes. Danny hangs on the best he can to fight the vertigo when there's a hairy maneuver, but his no-puking streak holds strong nevertheless.

John's landings are a lot smoother than Steve's and the helicopter has only just touched ground when the trio is jumping out and rushing to McKay, who's sitting on the platform of the first chopper, a bandage on one arm but not looking worse for wear apart from dirty clothes and wild hair. John leads what seems like a rapid physical check of McKay, who Danny can almost hear bitching from where they stand even over the rotor dying down. Ronon then draws Rodney in a hug that soon turns in a four person bundle.

"They do look very close," Steve says after a few minutes, avidly taking the scene in.

There's longing on his face and Danny understands it's not because he once had a crush on Sheppard, but more that he seeks that kind of connection, of devotion. It's possible Danny is a tiny bit jealous too.

"Married, Steven," Danny reminds him. "Of course they are close. And when you risk your life with the same people for a while you grow strong connections, you know that."

Steve nods.

"Yeah, sure. Brothers in arms and all that, but this is not the same," he says. "Sometimes... sometimes it's more than that. Your teammates become your best friends for real, you know?"

Danny smiles, because he gets it alright.

"They do. They've got your back, no matter what."

"And then, rarely, but it happens, they're family. They're even more than that to you," Steve continues, softer now, still looking away.

It's a wonder that Danny's heart is staying in his ribcage, it's hammering so strongly, full to the brim with love for this man. He'd give anything short of Gracie for Steve to mean that statement in relation to him in particular, for Steve to love him back in that way too. The temptation to reach out and touch Steve is too strong, so Danny does, gripping his forearm. He can't wish aloud for all of this, but he can say other things, voice thick with emotion.

"You know I've got you, right? Always."

Steve twists his arms lightly to grip Danny's forearm too, tugging him closer and finally looking at him. There's definitely love written all over his face: if it's in a romantic perspective or just deep friendship it’s impossible for Danny to tell. He's biased by what he wants to see and he knows it, is aware that he can't trust his own perceptions. The moment is interrupted by Rodney who's stalking towards their chopper.

"Okay, it's official, I've had enough of this kidnapping nonsense and I need civilization, food, hot water and a bed in that order exactly, and as soon as humanely possible."

His teammates are grinning like loons and Danny lets Steve go, steps back although it's hard.

"I brought you fried rice," Ronon says. "It's in there."

A look of pure adoration overcomes Rodney's face.

"Really? Oh, god, thank you! I've always loved you best, you know that right?"

It makes the other three laugh.

"You love best whoever feeds you, Rodney. You're easy like that." John teases.

Rodney grins and climbs on the back of the Pave Hawk without even giving Steve and Danny a second glance, finding the food immediately. .

"And what if I am? Sustenance is important, I have this huge brain to fuel and all that," he says, sniffing the carton and digging in using two fingers to shovel rice in his mouth.

"Rodney..." Teyla says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

It makes McKay pause, eyes wide as he wonders what he's doing wrong, looking down at himself and up again before he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have forgotten my table manners, but I don't see any forks here. Or even chopsticks. I haven't eaten since sunrise, Teyla, and I _need_ it before I keel over," he argues.

She's climbing onboard, too, followed by Ronon. Steve's about to go around the chopper to the shotgun seat when John stops him in his tracks.

"Wanna take the stick, McGarrett?" he asks. "I don't know when the adrenaline will run out, but I don't want to literally crash."

The real reason is that he wants to be with his Team, though, and they get that. Steve is more than happy to accept.

"Sure, I'd love it," he says, gesturing for John to climb in the back. Danny goes around the Pave Hawk and watches with amusement as Steve does a methodical pre-check for once, so unlike his usual gung-ho habits.

"Are we leaving this century, or what?" Rodney asks from the back.

"Rodney those nice men spent the whole day looking for you, be polite," John answers.

After that they are drowned out by the sound of the rotor until Danny puts his headset on. Up in the air, Danny twists to look back and Teyla's tucked closely by Rodney's side, his arm around her shoulders. Ronon is bracketing her in another embrace, hand securely on McKay's neck, as if he needs to touch, too. John, on McKay's other side, has got both hands framing Rodney's face and is kissing him over and over again. Love, Danny thinks as he grins widely, there's nothing more beautiful, in whatever form it takes. As he turns to watch out front again, he catches Steve's eyes, who was looking back too. He's smiling, proud of a job well done, happy for his friend. Their eyes meet and Danny feels a jolt, wonders what would have happened if they had had a couple more minutes by themselves before they took off; he'd been real close to doing something stupid like kissing the man. Now is not the time to find out, though, so Danny points outside.

"Eyes to the front, McGarrett, how many times a day do I have to tell you that? I have no interest in crashing because of your lack of attention!"

Steve smirks, the familiarity of the argument settling them both into something closer to normal.

"It's okay, Danny, I've got this."

He's got that right and they make it to Hickam in one piece, where Davis and O'Neill are waiting for them. There's a round of goodbyes and while Rodney is taken away for debrief, John takes Steve aside and hugs him this time. He also tells him something that has Steve ducking his head and then slide a rapid weird look at Danny, who wonders what the hell is going on. Sheppard claps Steve on the arm again and comes to Danny, offers his hand.

"Thanks again for everything," he says.

"We did what we could," Danny answers as he shakes. "It's our job."

John smiles and since Steve's ambling over he lowers his tone.

"Take care of him, okay? He's a softie under the ninja posturing."

Danny snorts.

"I might have figured that out already."

With a last pat to Danny's shoulder, Sheppard winks and waves at them both as he trots to follow his teammates towards the offices.

"Ready to head back, Danny?" Steve says, though he doesn't look at him directly.

"Yep, let's go."

They get in the truck but Steve pauses with the key in the ignition, then he sits back without starting it, gripping the steering wheel.

"You know, Danny... the armed forces, cops, and jobs like that," he trails off a little before looking at him at last. "You never know when something could go wrong. When it could be too late."

And fuck, there's that face again, the one that makes Danny all melty inside.

"Too late for what, Steve?" Danny manages to say through a suddenly dry throat.

"For this."

Steve grabs a handful of Danny's shirt and tie, just over his heart, and hauls him close, though he stops short of actually kissing him to whisper against his lips.

"Please tell me I'm not wrong about this."

Danny grins and closes the last quarter of an inch between them, kissing him softly.

"About how I'm head over heels for you? Yeah, yeah you've got that right," he answers. "I have been for a while."

With a strangled whimper Steve dives in, a kiss that soon turns deep, desperate and absolutely glorious. It's overwhelming and Danny holds on for dear life, gripping Steve's upper arms, until his head is swimming and he has to break the kiss, resting his forehead against Steve's.

"Okay, okay, this is good, very good. Great, even," he pants, sliding a hand up to cup Steve's cheek.

He's got his eyes closed but he can feel Steve smile, knows without a doubt that he must look like a goof. He's not much better, his own smile threatening to break his face in two.

"Yeah, Danno. Me too, for a real long time, god. Come home with me?" Steve asks, hopeful.

Danny nods, manages to let Steve go and to sit back in his seat, and then gestures towards the front of the truck and the road ahead.

"Come on, now, we don't have all day."

He can't keep his eyes off Steve, though, with his cheeks lightly flushed, lips a bit puffed up and shiny from the kissing, eyes dark and heated: he's gorgeous. The smile at his words ratchets it up even more.

"Sure we do. And we've got all night. Then way more after that," Steve says, starting the truck and peeling off.

"I like the way you think, babe."

Danny smiles, and then evilly puts his hand on Steve's thigh, slowly inching up as an incentive.

He doesn't complain about the reckless driving for once.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks you for reading! I'll admit that this was a very self-indulgent way to make favorite characters of mine meet and interact... That's what fanfic is for, right? ;)
> 
> the original post on LJ is [here](http://gottalovev.livejournal.com/333123.html)


End file.
